


Almost 7th time

by ChandleryeoJ (Ragdoll_llodgaR)



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Caught, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragdoll_llodgaR/pseuds/ChandleryeoJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler and Joey accidentally make a noise, causing their neighbors to check on them worried, but they definitely weren't in any distress. Chandler on the counter. Joey straddling him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost 7th time

“Monica… Mon, MONICA?” Rachel whispered harshly while rapping her knuckles lightly on Monica's door. 

“yes yes yes I heard you, give me a minute to reply.” Monica swung the door open to reveal Rachel in a white half shirt, and green pajama pants. “Did you hear that noise too?” she continued stepping into the living room and closing her door.

“Okay good I thought I was hearing things, what was it?” Rachel looked around the apartment for a source of the sound.

“It sounded like a, i don't know, a thump?” Monica started to walk towards the bathroom to check in there for a askew item. 

a muffled thump was heard and it sounded like it was coming from outside in the hall, or perhaps in their neighbors, and friends, flat. They looked at each other then quietly rushed out their apartment door. In the hallway a thin line of light was escaping Chandler and Joey’s apartment under the door. They couldn’t hear anything anymore from their apartment.

“Should we check? just to make sure?” Monica whispered crouching in front of the door.  
“yeah, yeah I think so.” Rachel said stepping closer as Monica reached for the handle, as she twisted the door handle a deep groan rattled out of the apartment. Monica swung the door open letting Rachel in first and rushing in after.

Rachel froze, making Monica confused for a half second before her eyes followed Rachel's over to the last thing they would ever, EVER, expect. Chandler was laying on his counter, back to the microwave like he always does, except his button up shirt was wide open, and his pants were wiggled down his hips, oh and most unusual was the other man, the other roommate, straddling him in a pair of boxers, and that's it, their lips were locked together, and Chandlers hands were placed on Joey's ass, and Joey’s hands were down Chandlers boxers.

“OH MY GOD” Rachel exclaimed, she felt like she was really really interrupting something, but she couldn't look away. Joey and Chandler. Chandler and Joey. Making-out, no no it was a little past making-out. She looked them over once again, yeah Joey was definitely straddling Chandler, and ‘Ooh my, oh my god, they both are very excited, very very excited, wow okay, look away, look away’ Rachel thought to herself trying to will herself to look away. 

Joey rolled off of Chandler forgetting the height he was at, and landing on his back in the kitchen. Chandler started swearing under his breath as he sat up and closed his pants.

“Its not what it looks like!” Joey stepped towards the girls, waving his hands like he was trying to wipe away what they saw.

“Oh my god…” Monica repeated Rachel. Chandler wiped his hand down his face.

“We can explain, see, um, you know, how like, ok so it's like this, me and uh, Joey here, um. He needed help with practicing for an audition.” Chandler was standing know and he shared a knowing look with Joey.

“OH yeah, exactly, I needed some, uh, practice with a scene, and Chandler volunteered.” Joey continued. 

“No no, no way, too late for lies, tell us what's going on!” Monica said closing the door after her shock wore off. 

“We just told you what's goin-” Chandler began before interrupted by Rachel.

“Okay judging by your guys’s little problems,” She gestured her hand towards her groin to get her point across. “that wasn’t just a practice, it wasn't even just making out that was… whoa.” Rachel breathed out the last of it, then continued. “How long have you guys been…?” 

“Uhm well this is our? I don't know probably about…” Chandler was trying to think of a way to delay this conversation but Joey finished it for him.

“Our 7th time. Well almost 7th time, but you guys sorta ruined the mo-”

“Joey! Shut up.” Chandler looked horrified, but Rachel and Monica were definitely more horrified at the moment.

“Wow, um okay so, Monica and I are going to leave you to, um, this” She motioned to them then grabbed Monica’s arm and dragged her out, closing the door.

Joey smiled then walked slowly up to Chandler with a sly grin on his face. He reached up and started to slide Chandlers shirt off his shoulders slowly.

“Joey, what are you doing? we can't have sex now, Rachel and Monica will know.” He said, but he leaned into the touch of his friend.

“Chandler… shut up.” Joe whispered, breathy in Chandlers ear, then kissing him, hard. The breath tickled his ear, sending shivers down his back, and heat spread around his body. Joe pressed his body into Chandler's, pushing him back, back, back until he was pinned against the counter, Joey's hand snuck around to the front of Chandler's pants and he rubbed his palm into the hardening length. The moan that escaped Chandler was throaty and Joey caught it in his mouth, Joey loved that he could make Chandler fall apart, Both men were loud in bed, especially with each other. 

Chandler broke apart from their kiss and grabbed Joey lifting him and Joey complied by wrapping his legs around Chandler, who then walked backwards into his room while they continued kissing.

Across the hall the girls had just entered the apartment and sat down, and stayed still and quiet for a good 10 minutes before Monica broke the silence. 

“I never thought they were gay… or i mean bisexual i guess? wow um. I have no idea what to do.” Monica said quietly.

“Yeah i mean they were on the counter, Joey in nothing but his underwear, straddling Chandler, their bodies pressed together, tongues down each other- oh god” Rachel stood up quickly, startling Monica.

“What? what is it?” Monica stood up in reaction.

“Um okay you cant tell anyone, but I think seeing that um…” She looked around then leaned into Monica whispering “turned me on... “ Monica pushed playfully at Rachel but realized she wasn’t playing around. Rachel was turning red with embarrassment

“WHY? like how?”

“I don't know it was just, like just imagine them hiding their relationship, just the sexual tension of being a roommates then, boom, and GOD just the pure lust and neediness, I mean, did you see them? I can just see Chandler relaxing on the counter then Joey climbing on top of him, Chandler ripping Joeys clothes of-” Rachel blushed then quickly said “Never mind, just sorry” She said as she retreated to her room in a hurry.

“Hey Rachel,” Monica waited as Rachel stopped and turned around still embarrassed with her admission. “I sorta found it kinda hot, i mean, on the counter? whoa.” 

Rachel closed her door behind her as she went into her room, and soon after Monica went into hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I love advice! Thanks for Reading! This is the first fanfic i ever wrote, so i hope its good for a first try!


End file.
